Collision Course101:Yu Yu Hakusho&G Gundam Collide
by Miss Goku
Summary: What happens when2worlds collide,fight4Ramen,3boys fight4 1girl,2girls attackRamen lovers&a mysterious person gets the delenquents out of therapy by retelling how everything started,while he was stalking them?YU YU HAKUSHO&GGundam collide,so dont miss it!
1. Chapter 1 The Collision

Chapter 1-I love Hiei.  
  
"That's no rose! That's a WEED!!" George shouted at the top of his delicately petite lungs. Kurama glared at him with a disgusted look upon his pretty face, and then shouted back with a witty retort, "If mine's a weed, then yours must be a withered pile of,... filth!!!!!!!"  
  
George was utterly offended, and then he thrust his white glove across the room. Kurama lunged out of his seat, and the two viciously engaged in a slapping with instinctive whiplash with their wrists!!  
  
Just then, two fleeting men, Domon and Yusuke, chaotically being chased by a rampaging Rain and Keiko, interrupted the two redheads momentarily. "I'm SORRY!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!" Domon and Rain screamed to each other in the midst of all the chaos, followed by the shouts of Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
"Keiko, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm SORRY!!!"  
  
"YUSUKE!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LYING TO ME NOW!! I'LL GET YOU!!"  
  
"Calmly, calmly people, work out your differences." A strange man at the top of the circle of chairs said in a relaxed tone. He was wearing an obscure nametag that read, "HELLO, MY NAME IS Dr. Ganondorf."  
  
CRASH. Just then, Domon and Yusuke crashed to the floor, all by fault of Kuwabara, who was being chased by his own evil problem. Hiei came swiftly behind the clumsy Kuwabara, attacking the big oaf while he lied on top of Yusuke and Domon. The trio was almost immediately joined by the angry mob of Rain and Keiko.  
  
"Yukinasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann!! I WON'T-GIVEE---UPPP!!!!!!!" Kuwabara shouted as the enraged Hiei viciously attacked him.  
  
"Kurama, stop that insulting behavior, it's not like you at all!!!" Hiei yelled to his crazed comrade, while he bashed Kuwabara on the head.  
  
"Stay out of this, Hiei!! It's none of your concern!!!!" Kurama yelled, very insulted at the comment Hiei made.  
  
Everyone was fighting, screaming, attacking, hitting, arguing, and angry, including Chibodee and Allenby, who were arguing and creating their own commotion with Chu and Touya. Chu and Chibodee were fighting a knife-edge- death-match over the last Coors beer, and Touya and Allenby were arguing about fighting techniques, and taking it very personally.  
  
"You don't stand a chance, bloke!!" Chu strongly said.  
  
"Oh, and like you are a skilled BOXER!!" Chibodee managed to yell back at Chu.  
  
"I can't believe you really call yourself a fighter!! You fight like a girl!!" Touya yelled.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's because I AM a girl, yaw blue-haired WANNABEE!!" Allenby screamed at Touya, of whom was starting to blush with furry.  
  
As the two started to move on into arguing about the subject of who was stupider, Chu and Chibodee's insulting shouts grew louder and louder with their anxiety growing of the high possibility that the last beer could be gone in a single punch! Dr. Ganondorf was still in his chair, reviewing his notes, mumbling to the out-of-control crowd of fighters: "Settle down, settle down.", yet no one could hear him over all of the hullabaloo.  
  
"HEY YOU JUVINILES, CUT THAT OUT!!" Just then, Master Asia entered the psychotic room, shaking his cane in the air. Everyone ignored the senior- crazy-cook, except for Argo. Argo silently browsed through the room in a calm manner, and said in a monotone voice, "Hey, Sai's got food." And swiftly walked away, not making a sound.  
  
".......................................................................................!"  
  
The skirmishing, warfare, belligerent, jangle, clatter, noise, and commotion all stopped as everyone stared, open-mouthed and drooling, towards a small corner containing two small people and one bowl of noodles.  
  
Sai Saici and Yukina were quietly sitting in the corner sharing the last bowl of ramen noodles. Everyone gaped at the two.  
  
"Want s'more noodles Yukina?" Yukina giggled unaware of the hypnotized crowd of drooling faces staring and keenly watching their every move.  
  
".....Noo....nnnnuuu nunnuuu....nooooodles." Domon barely managed to squeak out. Everyone was drooling and weak from the hunger shaking their bones except for Argo that is, but of course no one noticed the big lug and his steaming hot tub of KFC chicken wings.  
  
"Oh, Sai, Yukina, you both know there is to be no food in the 'Rebirth of Life' homes. I will have to free it out the window to give it a new existence. Be free, oh oriental flower child." Dr. Ganondorf said, taking the steaming hot bowl of oriental top ramen and opening the window to give it flight. "Be free!! Find new life!!!" "Always us organic matter- hey wait, I thought this was a crazy home!" Sai said as Dr. Ganondorf started to "free" the bowl of noodles.  
  
Just then Dr. Ganondorf started to release the soon-to-be reborn bowl of noodles and everything got slow, real slow. Slow motion slow. "Noooooo!!!" Domon lept at the window. Yusuke lept at Dr. Ganondorf as a last attempt to save the ramen. The rest of the group lept after Yusuke at Dr. Ganondorf, enraged at his insulting behavior towards the last ramen. BOOM In an instant time returned to normal, and Domon was crashed into the newly closed window, just in time to see the ramen noodles fall and crash on some unsuspecting by-passers head. As Domon slid down the cracked and slobber covered window you could hear the bald man yelp "yoooooo".  
  
Domon slid to the floor as the sting of defeat and hunger sank into his very skin. His moping was immediately disturbed by Yusuke's desperate attempt to bring the ramen bowl by attacking Dr. Ganondorf head.  
  
"Roar, roar roar, give it back!" Yusuke roared.  
  
Dr. Ganondorf exclaimed, "Yes, yes let your anger out and GET OFF OF MY  
HEAD!!"  
  
The raging crowed started to calm down, weak from hunger, except for Yusuke, still biting Dr. Ganondorf red head. They all slumped back to their seats, ashamed of their behavior.  
  
"Now", Dr. Ganondorf calmly said, now sitting back in his chair with Yusuke drooling over his head. Yusuke slowly fell off his victim's head, slumping to the floor, then to his seat.  
  
"We'll try this again. Can anyone please tell me how this all began? When you first started to feel----" The commotion started again, everyone yelling from their seats, too tired to move anything but their mouths and arms.  
  
"HEY!!!" All was quiet. Dead quiet. A familiar voice yelled to loud over the juvenile group, they all sat quietly. The owner of the voice spoke from the shadows.... "I know how it began. I know how it will end. I know everything in between." The voice took an eerie tone. Everyone listened intently. "I know because I saw the whole thing. I saw everything, and no one ever saw me...." The voice trailed off. Then Touya broke the silence. "Is it just my empty stomach, or did you all hear?" "Yeah man I heard it too." Chibodee answered. "Hey mate, I sure as hell ain't drunk, and ni'r are you." Chuu said. "But who in the world...?" Kurama started to say, but stopped. "W-w-well, man, share with us your tale." Dr. Ganondorf said to the mysterious voice. "If you insist...." The voice replied...  
  
What happens when two Anime worlds collide, two men fight for their Ramen, 3 boys fight for one girl, two girls attack Ramen lovers, a quiet Argo sits in a corner eating fried chicken, and a mysterious person helps these delinquents out of their therapy? Yu Yu Hakusho and G Gundam collide is what happens, so don't miss it!! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Collision Continues! I lo...

Hey Yall!! Juri here, once again updating this for the both of us.... Sorry it took so long to get this stupid chapter up...especially considering it's not that funny!! ^.^;;; Well, we promise next chapter will be HILARIOUS...(see the bottom of the page for a preview!). Also, we want to remind all of our readers that this story is supposed to be STUPID. All of the exaggerated description and character personalities are just there for "comedic relief." THEY ARE NOT MENT TO HURT ANYONE'S FEELINGS!! Believe me (me, not the other one), I take it REALLY personally whenever someone makes fun of, disrespects, is mean to, makes insulting jokes about, says he is gay (which he is NOT!), or does ANYTHING to make Hiei look stupid or bad. So I hope we haven't said or wrote anything that will hurt any of our reader's feelings. OK! ENOUGH OF MY BLABBER!! ON TO THE STORY!!! ^.^ PS: WE DO NOT OWN G GUNDAM OR YU YU HAKUSHO (although we want to!!!)...Koto's always wanted to say that, so there ya go.!!— Thanks for reading!!! –By Koto & Juri.  
  
Chapter 2: The Collision Begins!!  
  
The eerie voice started to tell the tale, as everyone listened intently. And so the story began, with Sai Saici walking down a sidewalk, all alone, singing a sad song to himself.....  
  
"Oh, woe is ME!!! Meat nor drink nor money have I none! But still! I Will! be depressed-without-my-Cecil!! Oh my LOVE! Why have you not written any replies to my letters!?!? Well... maybe it's because I don't know your address, and have been sending the letters to random addresses with residents named Hans and Cecil, all in Chinese, but still you know it's me!! Couldn't you write to random Chinese monks in Norwegian?!?! Cecil, my Cecil!!! My--OOF!!" Sai Saici had just run in to a third conic character. She was short with turquoise blue hair wearing a light sweat suit with her hair tied back in a red.........................thing.  
  
Sai Saici looked down at the girl of who he had just clumsily knocked over. "....Cecil??" Sai asked the girl.  
  
"Whaaa—Where?? I like seals, they're so slippery!" The girl turned around from her spot on the ground and gave a big warm smile to Sai.  
  
"That's definitely not Cecil," Sai thought to himself, "But she sure is cute, and she thinks seals are slippery! Just like me!!" Sai started to reach his hand out to her, when he tripped over a peanut. "Yes I like seals too," Sai replied, now sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm looking for my brother," the girl randomly said in an upbeat tune.  
  
"Hey, where is Bro?" Sai asked "Ooohhh, look a bird!" the girl said. "Hey, that's a tree!" Sai pointed out. "I want a post-it-note!" "You mean the yellow things with the tasty flavoring stickiness on the back??" "Yeah those are great!!" the two laughed.  
  
"You aren't supposed to eat 'em, kid," A taller guy with silvery- blue hair and the same sort of turquoise blue colored bangs as the first girl's color walked up behind the two short kids on the ground with the peanut. "There you are, Yukina. Where in the world did you run off to like that? ESPECIALLY in the middle of your training."  
  
The blue haired girl looked up at the man and said, "Oh, yeah! I... don't remember what I was doing over here!" She giggled, completely oblivious to everything going on. "But I met this cute, nice boy and he likes post-it-notes and slippery seals, just like ME!!"  
  
"So I heard. Well, we'd better get back to your training," the guy said.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you, maybe we'll meet again," the girl smiled and said pleasantly to Sai. The two started to leave Sai there all alone on the ground, with the peanut.  
  
Sai's eyes started to water. He didn't want to see another air headed, blue haired, short girl walk away just like that, leaving with another blue haired guy, probably named HanDs, again. So he used his last resort... "I cook fried rice!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
The two stopped, and turned around. The taller man looked at Sai, his eye was twitching MADLY. "F-F-F-FRIED R-R-RICE?!?!?!" he stuttered. "I love FRIED RICE! I never get to eat it back in Makai!! Hey, tell you what, if you have nothing to do today, come with us! You can make some RICE, hang out with us, maybe even train a little, and go to the Ramen convention! Yukina.... Oh, sorry, before I continue, this is Yukina of the Ice World, and I'm Touya. She asked if I could help train her ice powers up a bit, so that's what we're doing today. Training. Anyways, Yukina is meeting some friends at the convention with me later, and you are more than welcome to come with us, if you really do make fried rice. So, how about it?" Touya reached his shaky hand out to Sai to help him up from the ground.  
  
Sai happily nodded his head in acceptation of the offer. "Hey, yeah! I'm meeting some friends there too! That's a coincidink!" Yukina leaned over to Sai and whispered, "Touya gets, umm, excided whenever fried rice is mentioned. He's so funny!"  
  
The three slowly walked off with Yukina and Sai saying completely random things, such as Hands isn't spelled with a "D", and that you don't pronounce the Norwegian name Hans as though it were a major body part, and stuff like that, while Touya daydreamed of his beloved FRIED RICE. As they approached there training ground, Sai set up his RICE cooker, of which he just to happened to have with him...on his way to the Ramen convention. Oh, yeah and the training ground just so happened to have all of the right ingredients to make fried rice, as well as pots, pans, spatulas, sporks, and a stove.....  
  
Sai started to cook the RICE while Touya and Yukina worked with their spectacular Ice Powers. *SHING! * Sai pulled out a long, black ladle with the handle tip resembling a "curly Q", and the bottom half resembling a perfect half sphere. The black spoon had not scratch, not mark, nor discoloration, as though it had never been even breathed on before. It even still had its fresh-out-of-the-plastic-wrapper smell and shine.  
  
As Sai un-sheathed his spoon, yes, he un-sheathed his spoon, Touya and Yukina stared. "RICE for me? RICE for me?" Touya asked.  
  
"Umm... not yet. Down boy!" Sai said to Touya.  
  
"Hee hee, told 'ja, Sai!" Yukina said, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
Sai took the rice out of the cooker and started to fry it in his large wok, with the persistent Touya hunched over him with his head perched on Sai's shoulder. Touya's shoulders and back were hunched up so he could accommodate Sai's abnormally small height, and still comfortably see front- row what every last detail was happening to his beloved RICE. All of a sudden, Sai attempted one of the more advanced cooking techniques he had learned, and his shoulder came down to push the wok and rice up in the air. Touya's possessed eyes followed the rice upward; his whole body moving not to loose sight of the rice even for a second. As the rice came down, so did Touya's head, followed by Sai's elbow trusting upwards to keep the rice from falling on the ground. *BAM* Touya's head collided with Sai's out- of- control elbow with such force, that Touya's head snapped all the way back, and miraculously whip lashed perfectly back into place so his unblinking eyes could once again gaze upon his beloved rice. Both Sai and Yukina stared at Touya's dedication to see his rice simply being cooked. Touya's face was pink, but a bullet to his head couldn't keep him from his beloved rice.  
  
"...........All right Touya my boy, the rice battle is OVAH!" Sai happily said, greatly enthused with his creation.  
  
"What battle? Where?" Yukina asked.  
  
"...hahaha... uh, never mind" Sai laughed.  
  
Sai skillfully served up his "tour de force". Touya didn't even wait for the rice to hit the table before he had finished what was in his words an "appetizer."  
  
*BAM* O_O "Hey, ya'll! DO I smell rice? Did you know Touya loves rice? I like squid! Watch it, ya stupid Ogre!"  
  
"...uh...sorry, Koenma sir...."  
  
They looked under the table, except for Touya, who was looting the wok for more rice. "Oh, Koenma, George! Nice to see! ...uh...hey, what are you doing under the table?" Yukina asked the big blue ogre and the pacifier- sucking toddler.  
  
"Oh, well, umm, see, Ogre here smelled your rice, and HE hoped to get your table scraps, and, umm, dragged me along after him...completely by force!! So don't you think I should be rewarded for, um, having to put up with that?!?! Because I didn't do anything?!?!" the toddler said hopefully. Every word he said caused his blue pacifier expanded and collapsed as if it were a piece of blue bubble gum.  
  
Sai Saici had never met so many short people in his life before, and was shocked to meet an ogre who had kidnapped such an intelligent kid.  
  
"Nice try, Koenma. But even if you weren't lying, there's no rice left." Touya said. They all looked around the training ground. There was absolutely no trace of any rice in the entire training ground, not even on Yukina's plate or Sai's serving bowl, which was right in front of them all. And no one had even noticed Touya's quick and skillful tactics used to eat the rice.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!? YOU ATE ALL THE FIED RICE?!?!?!? THAT'S A MAJOR CRIME IN SPIRIT WORLD, WITHHOLDING RICE FROM A HUNGRY SPIRIT WORLD OFFICIAL!!!!!" Koenma yelled at Touya. George started to cry. Koenma bopped George on the head, yelling that if he hadn't taken so long to get ready then he would have gotten some fried rice.  
  
Sai thought it was strange that the toddler was just now rescuing himself from his perpetrator, instead of acting sooner to save himself from being kidnapped.  
  
Yukina just sat there expecting to eat the rice, unaware that Touya had taken the rice out from under her and had eaten it a long time ago.  
  
"Well, the rice is gone, and Yukina and I were supposed to leave a while ago, you wanna go, now, Sai? Guess you two can come with us, since we would just meet up there anyways," Touya told Koenma and George.  
  
"What, you mean you are part of this kidnapping?" Sai asked frantically, shocked that his new friends could all be criminals.  
  
Everyone stared, Sai didn't understand that Koenma wasn't kidnapped, and they didn't understand Sai's confusment. So they left, and went to the convention, which was conveniently in close walking distance. And they arrived there in less than two sentences. AND THIS CONCLUDES CHAPTER 2!  
  
The voice stopped. Ok just for now it did. Until next chapter! OH YEAH!! IMPORTANT NOTE::: THIS MYSTERY VOICE CAN READ MINDS. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. READ MINDS. THAT'S HOW IT ALWAYS KNOWS WHAT THE CHARACTER IS THINKING. Kinda a mother's intuition-like thing, ya know. Ok, well here's that preview I promised ya:  
  
"Hey!! Doesn't anyone appreciate a guy's gotta get some ramen?!?! The next fight is coming, and its gonna be an ego contest fit for an all boy's French high school locker room! George, the team leader, gets angry with Kurama and steps into the Ramen convention himself. And that means fire balls to the roof! But Hiei's ready with the Jagan eye open, and he's been drawn as the winner of an unsuspected contest he didn't enter! Explosions are pretty much guaranteed! So don't miss the next exciding chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho!!....I mean......Collision Course 101!!!!!!"  
  
Thanks again for reading, and as always, both Koto and I appreciate ALL of your reviews and feedback. Chapter 3 will be up in about another week! Best regards; your writers; Koto and your ever-faithful typist, Juri. 


End file.
